Fruits Beyblade
by aika mizaki
Summary: Mihaeru tenia una vida algo dura pero toma un giro inesperado cuando se entera de un gran secreto, se imaginan que nuestros personajes se transformen en animales? muchas parejas,mi Kai y Yuriy se odian a muerte y un amor extraño en un lindo triangulo n n


Aika: que ondas! Ora estoy por aquí

Conciencia: y con mas babosadas que antes! n n

Aika: por única ocasión te doy la razón mi estúpido gusanito del razonamiento, y es que traigo un fallido intento de buen fic

Conciencia: porque en intento se quedó

Aika: así es! Y no preocupen, yo también tengo miedo de que por fin me esté llevando bien con mi conciencia

Conciencia: ya era hora! yo soy la que se carga con toda la culpabilidad que tiene esta mocosa al saber que los invita a leer las idioteces que escribe

Aika: ejem…ya bájale no? ¬¬ Si no, rompo esta alianza temporal rompiéndote la cara a ti

Conciencia: oki! n n

Aika: y ahora a lo que estaba, supongo que muchos de ustedes habrán visto ya Fruits Basket

Conciencia: si! Esa en donde salen lindos bishounens que se convierten en los animales del horóscopo chino cuando una persona del sexo opuesto los abraza

Aika: ese mero! Así que un día cuando mi mentecita volaba lejos en una dimensión desconocida…

Conciencia: o sea que me llevó a mi T.T

Aika: me pregunté a mi misma y a mis dos neuronas enfermas: es posible que nuestros héroes del beyblade se trasformen en sus bestias bit? Y me respondí…

Conciencia: claro! Con los enormes poderes sobrenaturales de un fanfic mas la estupidez de tu imaginación puedes hacer desde que las ranas canten una opera hasta que los cerdos vuelen con un letrero que diga: "cómeme!"

Aika: y eso es justo lo que haré!

Conciencia: comerte un cerdo volador? O.O

Aika: naaaaaa…soy vegetariana, hablo de poner a los personajes de Beyblade al revés

Conciencia: oki, pero que no se les suba la sangre a la cabeza

Aika: que mamona… ¬¬ pero weno, mejor a comenzar con la descuartización! Muajajajajaja

Conciencia: oye, eso lo vas a hacer en tu próximo fic

Aika: ah! Es cierto O.O, weno, entonces comencemos con las jaladas n n

Conciencia: eso me gustó más!

**Disclaimer: **ejem… no tengo los derechos de autor de Beyblade en mi poder ¬¬, todo le pertenece al pendejo de Aoki que se atrevió a hacer perder a mi Kai en sus peleas contra Takao, pero este fic es mío y aquí pasa lo que se me de mi rechingada gana! . AOKI JODETE!

**Parejas: **mmm… pues la verdad hay muchas insinuaciones entre todos pero los personajes principales son y serán siempre Miheru, Kai y Yuriy ¿el orden de este triangulo? Jeje tendrán que leer!

**Advertencia: **no se si se me vaya a votar la neurona y se me pase el uso de algunas groserías desde que aparezca mi Kai, quiero que él tenga un lenguaje muy "florido" , pero si les molesta me dicen oki? Sobre el leemon hay luego les digo cuando va a salir.

**CAP 1: UNA EXTRAÑA LEYENDA**

**FRUITS BEYBLADE **

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba acostada con su tierno hijo en el mismo futón, era de noche y ya era hora de dormir, entonces la madre comenzó a contarle una historia para que este se durmiera…

Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, Dios invitó a todos los animales a una gran fiesta, pero no una fiesta normal, Dios escogería a los 12 animales mas hermosos para que integraran un horóscopo especial.

La noticia corrió a oídos de todos los animales, desde los más comunes hasta los más exóticos y misteriosos llenándolos de alegría. Por fin el aviso llegó al hermoso y deseado por muchos lobo blanco ojos del mas fino hielo quien feliz fue a avisarle a su amigo el fénix, la mas hermosa e imponente ave mítica de ojos de fuego; pero el lobo travieso le quiso hacer una broma, le dijo que la fiesta seria dentro de dos días cuando realmente era al día siguiente.

El esperado día llegó y el lobo no recordó decirle la verdad, el fénix inundado en tristeza fue el único animal que no se enteró y no pudo ir quedando fuera del horóscopo mítico de Dios, cuando el lobo fue a disculparse el fénix viendo su orgullo herido se negó a verlo y juró que se vengaría del lobo por engañarlo…

-que pasa hijo? Porque lloras?- pregunta la madre deteniendo el relato al ver como su lindo hijo lloraba y hacia pucheros cubriéndose la mitad de su carita con la cobija

-que historia tan snif…triste T.T

-pero hijo… –le sonríe tiernamente- si es solo una leyenda

-pero engañaron al fénix… pobrecito! ToT – se levanta de la cama y muestra un gesto decisivo alzando triunfalmente el puño- ¡desde ahora mi animal favorito será el fénix!

-si tu lo dices… U- a su madre le sale una gotita

10 años después…

Por fin era otro grandioso día, había llovido toda la noche y la mañana estaba algo fresca, el sol brillaba hermosamente sobre aquel pequeño bosque, de las hojas escurrían pequeñas y frías gotas de rocío, últimamente había llovido mucho…

Entre el espeso follaje de la vegetación se encontraba una pequeña tienda de campaña, armónico… en silencio… en tranquilidad…

**-**PUTA MADRE! (oki, me retracto! O.O)

Un hermoso chico rubio cenizo salía corriendo de la tienda de campaña a toda velocidad vistiendo un uniforme negro y cargando una enorme mochila escolar

-no, no, no! Se supone que llegaría temprano hoy! Un momento…!- el rubio se detiene abruptamente y regresa a su tienda de campaña, asoma la cabeza y le sonríe tiernamente a la foto de una hermosa mujer rubia con expresión divertida que se encontraba ahí- ya casi me iba sin despedirme de ti mamá, perdón por decir groserías nos vemos!

Y con una gran sonrisa corre de nuevo mientras ve su reloj

-vaya, pensé que era mas tarde- sonríe- creo que si voy a llegar temprano

Mientras nuestro hermoso rubio cenizo corría por un pequeño sendero rodeado de árboles (recordemos que es un pequeño bosque) no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar hacia la parte baja del camino y toparse con una hermosa y amplia casa rustica iluminada bellamente por el sol

-alguien vive aquí?- se preguntaba confundido- mmm… jeje creo que si soy algo distraído- se rasca tras la nuca con una sonrisa divertida

El lindo rubio cenizo se quedó observando el lugar, vio a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y luego curioso se aproximó a la casa, parecía ser el patio trasero de la casa, el pasillo del interior estaba expuesto y sobre éste se encontraba una pequeña caja, (habían escuchado que la curiosidad mató al gato? Pues este lindo niño no!) el rubio se asomó a la caja y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al igual que una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro para luego exclamar…

-que bonito! o

Dentro de la caja había 13 piedras redondas pintadas con la forma de diferentes animales muy lindas

-haaa! Que tierno//- decía mientras agarraba una piedra con la forma de un gato y se la pegaba a una de sus mejillas

-que bueno que te gusten

-O.O-El rubio sintió como le brincaba el corazón del susto al verse descubierto agarrando cosas que no eran de él. El pequeño alzaba lentamente la vista esperando ver una cara maligna con una gran escopeta atentando contra su vida por invadir propiedad privada, en ese momento su rostro cambia totalmente a sorpresa cuando por fin lo mira fijamente y ante él hay un apuesto joven moreno claro de cabello entre azulado y plateado amarrado, que vestía una gran yukata gris (un kimono pues…¬¬).

Silencio………

-sonríe- hola n n

-WWAAAAAAAAAA! PERDONE! PERDONE! PERDON! NO QUERIA TOCAR SI PERMISO! DISCULPE! DISCULPEME!- gritaba desesperado mientras hacia miles de reverencias

-ya, ya tranquilo, no te preocupes no hay problema- decía con una gotita y haciéndose para atrás

-en… enserio?- preguntaba con una lagrimita y enormes ojos llorosos

-jeje, por supuesto, dijiste que te gustaron esos animales?

-eh? Ah! Claro! –sonríe emocionado- son muy bonitas!

-haaa… que bien se siente escuchare eso…- decía con ojos risueños en un gran suspiro de alivio

-eh?

-no nada, supongo que sabes que estos 12 animales son muy especiales

-si! Pero…-se queda pensativo- aquí hay 13…

-jeje es que hice uno de mas, mira…

El joven toma una piedra y se la da al rubio que forma una expresión feliz

-es el fénix!

-jaja te gusta?

-por supuesto! Es mi animal favorito!

-y eso? –pregunta curioso

-es por la leyenda que me contó mi mamá cuando tenía 5 años

-con que si eh? - susurra- jeje me pregunto que dirá "él" si escuchara esto?

-eh?

-nada, nada, olvídalo, por cierto tu debes de ser gato en el horóscopo mítico verdad?

-si! Pero… como lo sabe?- pregunta confundido

-jeje ahora entiendo porque hay tan buena química entre tu y yo – decía sonriente mientras se tapaba la boca con un abanico- dime mi dulce niño, no te gustaría salir conmig…

Una pesada mochila le cae en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

- no puedes ver una cara bonita sin tener que decir tus estupideces verdad?

La voz que salía de la casa le era sumamente familiar al rubio, pero era imposible!

**-**ah! Buenos días primito! Yo también te quiero!- contestaba sonriente el peliazul mientras se levantaba de nuevo con una venda que apareció en su cabeza por arte de magia

**-** no tienes remedio, ya eres un adulto compórtate como tal- la figura se acercaba dejándose ver por fin ante la expectante mirada del rubio

-"no…NO PUEDE SER!" O.O- no podía creerlo! Era imposible, no podía ser él! Un intenso carmín subió rápidamente a pintar las mejillas del rubio

Salió un hermoso chico de delgada y bien proporcionada figura vestido con el mismo uniforme negro que el rubio, piel suave y tan blanca como la misma nieve y cabellos de extasiante rojo fuego mientras que sus bellísimos ojos azules árticos hacían espectacular juego con aquella preciosa sonrisa que formaban sus delgados y tiernos labios…

- buenos días Mihaeru, espero que mi primo no te haya molestado

-Yu…Yuriy! "no lo puedo creer! estoy en la casa de Yuriy-kun! El príncipe de hielo de la preparatoria!" O/O- hace una gran reverencia con la cara totalmente caliente de pena- bue… buenos días Yuriy-kun!

-eh? Ya se conocían?- preguntaba confundido el peliazul

-su cara muestra una bella sonrisa- por supuesto, él es Mihaeru y vamos en la misma clase; Mihaeru, él es mi primo pervertido Hitoshi Kinomiya

-como que pervertido! T.T- preguntaba indignado- soy mayor que tu, respétame!

-cuando te comportes como tal lo haré, mientras cállate! ¬¬

-pero no me regañes…- el peliazul estaba en una esquinita oscura abrazando sus piernas como niño regañado

-suspira- quisiera que se comportara como alguien normal, por cierto…- vuelve a centrar su atención en el rubio con una linda sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse - que haces por aquí? No sabía que cruzaras este camino para ir a la escuela

-que! Ah! Bueno…es que…mi…mi casa está por aquí! Jaja /

-que?- esta respuesta sorprende tanto a Yuriy como a Hitoshi

-estas seguro de eso?- pregunta asombrado el pelirrojo

-este…si, porque?- aun nervioso

-no…por nada

-el rubio ve su reloj- AH! Ya es tarde! Tenemos que ir a la escuela!- y justo cuando iba a empezar a correr…

-espera Mihaeru!

-mmm?- voltea

-que te parece si nos vamos juntos?

El cerebro de Mihaeru se quedó procesando lo antes dicho por el pelirrojo unos momentos… sintió sus mejillas arder…

-QUEEEEEEE! O/O

Ratito después…

-YURIY!YURIY!YURIY!

**-**DAME UNA "Y"!

-DAME UNA "U"!

-DAME UNA "R"!

-DAME UNA "I"!

-DAME UNA "Y"!

-QUE DICE!

-YURIY!YURIY!YURIY! I LOVE YOU!

Un grupo de cuatro chicas con uniforme escolar se encontraban gritando en la calle con un fondo de muchos colores y luces

-Emily cual es la situación?- preguntaba una gata pelirosada

-saca un mapa y lo pone en el suelo- según mis datos el príncipe pasa por este camino todas las mañanas a una hora exacta, nada puede salir mal

-aaahh… siempre tan ordenado- suspiraban la menor también de cabello rosa y otra castaña

-muy bien este es el plan… -se escucha música de misión imposible en el fondo- una de nosotras se acercará lo que sea necesario **¡sin llegar a tocarlo!** a Yuriy-kun y lo distraerá lo suficiente para que las demás tengamos tiempo de acercarnos cual viles víboras rastreras y poder arrancarle con estas pinzas cautelosamente esterilizadas con alcohol del 96´ uno de sus hermosos cabellos rojos, lo depositaremos en esta bolsa herméticamente sellada y lo pondremos como trofeo en nuestro "Club de fans de Yuriy"

-solo uno?- pregunta desanimada la castaña

-no seas golosa Hiromi!¬¬- replicaba Mao

-aaaaahh… mi príncipe…

-y que alguien me haga el favor de golpear a Mathilda!

-atención! atención!- llamaba la cuatro ojos con un micrófono en la cabeza viendo su laptop- la hora se acerca, prepárense!

-muy bien todas a sus posiciones!- gritaba la gata rosa- es hora de poner en marcha el plan de: "LA CONQUISTA INEVITABLE DE YURIY No. 16 OBTENCION DEL OBJETO PERSONAL DEL PRINCIPE FASE 1!"

Mathilda estaba en una esquina nerviosa mientras las otras tres esperaban con las pinzas en la otra esquina de la calle tan solo esperando en la intersección de los caminos…

-ya viene… ya viene… ya se acerca…- la pelinaranja veía un puntito rojo en su laptop que se acercaba a donde ellas estaban- ya casi! Ya casi!- el punto por fin cruza- YA!

-AHORA!- las cuatro gritan al mismo tiempo y se abalanzan contra el hermoso chico, en el ataque aparece una luz cegadora y luego…

Hay cuatro estatuas de cuatro chicas con una cara de espanto mientras el hermoso pelirrojo pasaba entre ellas ignorándolas por completo manteniendo a su lado muy de cerca a cierto lindo rubio que tenía el rostro bajo y completamente rojo.

En la escuela…

-COMO TE ATREVES!- las cuatro chicas le gritaban histéricas a un tímido Mihaeru

**-**de… de que hablan?- Mihaeru ya estaba contra la pared con las cuatro horribles bestias frente a él

- no finjas demencia! tu sabes de que estamos hablando! Nosotras te vimos muy cerca del príncipe Yuriy-kun!- gritaba encolerizada Hiromi

-ni siquiera nosotras que somos las vicepresidentas del Club de Yuriy podemos acercarnos tanto al príncipe como lo hiciste tú!- proseguía Emily con los lentes blancos de furia

-nooooooooo! Yo quería ser la primera en acercarme a mi príncipe de hielo y me ganó Mihaeru!bbuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa!- Mathilda lloraba estruendosamente

-TU CALLATE!- le gritaron las tres

-escucha Mihaeru- empezó Mao con las manos en la cintura y una gran llama de furia tras ella- solo queremos ponerte bien en claro que a pesar de tu cara bonita no nos parece justo que sin ser del club te le acerques tanto! Si lo vuelves a hacer nos veras obligadas a tomar medidas extremas!

**-**eso fue una amenaza?- se oyó una gruesa voz tras ellas

-por supuesto que s…!- las cuatro chicas voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente con un enorme mastodonte moreno y de cabello gris mientras el uniforme escolar se le pegaba a sus músculos y las miraba de una manera asesina

Las cuatro se juntaron lo más que pudieron temblando de miedo

-n…no…nos importa lo que nos digas Rick!– la voz de Mao era un nudo- no nos puedes poner una mano encima!

-y quien dijo que seria un ataque físico?

Las cuatro voltean a ver aun lindísimo pero tenebroso chico de cabello rojo en dos tonos, de bonitos ojos verdes y mirada fría con un aura maligna tras él

**-**los ataques…- comienza en un terrorífico susurro con sus ojos completamente muertos en una mirada vacía mientras se acercaba con paso lento haciendo un profundo eco…- el miedo es la casa del espíritu de un corazón débil, el miedo es su expresión y a la vez también su refugio, si se derrumba… -las mira fríamente- …también se puede destruir el alma...

Las cuatro chicas sintieron como se les paraba el corazón ante el miedo a aquel tenebroso niño de cara bonita y escalofriante hasta que sienten a otro chico tras ellas giran la cabeza mecánicamente para toparse con otro niño de ojos tormenta con la cara embarrada de dulce y con una sonrisa…

-jeje…chocolate?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un estruendoso grito se escucha por toda la escuela y se ven dos rayos rosas, uno castaño y otro anaranjado corriendo alocadamente por el pasillo intentando huir de aquellos temibles seres.

-estas bien Mihaeru?- preguntaba el enorme chico mientras le tomaba un hombro

-uff… si gracias Rick, tu también Raúl muchas gracias por ayudarme

-y yo que?- preguntaba inocentemente el ojitormenta

-jaja si también gracias Takao n n

-demonios… ya ves lo que pasa por venir a la escuela junto al príncipe?- reprendía el mayor

-suspira- ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo, estaba tan nervioso que no pude hablar de nada, debí quedar como un tonto

-eso no importa, lo único de lo que te debes preocupar es de esas chicas que están más locas cada día- Rick se lleva una mano tras la cabeza- si pudieran le venderían su alma al mismo diablo por estar junto al príncipe

-es natural…- decía calmadamente Raúl- más de la mitad de las chicas de toda la escuela están en el "Club de fans de Yuriy", es lógico que sientan el rigor de la competencia y no soportan la idea de tener enemigos exteriores

-la verdad no sé que le ven a ese niño- decía Rick con los brazos cruzados

-bromeas verdad? – exclamaba sonriente el ojitormenta- si Yuriy-kun es realmente un príncipe! Aunque claro es muy reservado pero eso lo hace ver atractivo! Además de sus hermosos ojos árticos es por eso que lo llaman "el príncipe de hielo"

-pero tras esa hermosa figura…- comienza lentamente el ojiverde- puedo sentir un aura muy extraña a su alrededor… nunca había sentido algo así…

-"ya empezó este con sus auras" ¬¬U- se decía mentalmente el enorme moreno

-Raúl me estas asustando- decía temblorosamente el rubio

-pero es verdad, de echo dicen que tras ese lindo rostro tiene una extraña historia

-a que te refieres Takao?- pregunta preocupado Mihaeru

- bueno, dicen que una vez una chica de 2° año le declaró su amor a Yuriy- kun pero éste la rechazó diciéndole que lo disculpara pero que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, la chica llorando intentó abrazarlo pero antes de acercarse a él Yuriy la empujó y la tiró al suelo para después irse corriendo

-en serio? Pero que frío, ese no parece haber sido el príncipe- dice dudando Rick

Mihaeru baja la vista pensando en la historia contada por su amigo Takao, Yuriy-kun en verdad seria capaz de hacer algo tan cruel?

La imagen de Yuriy aparece en su mente con una la más hermosa y tierna sonrisa que jamás haya visto

Mihaeru se sonroja y sacude su cabeza, no, él no seria capaz de hacer algo así, estaba seguro de eso

Acabaron las clases y Mihaeru regresaba a lado de Yuriy, los dos caminaban en silencio, el rubio aun nervioso caminaba con un ligero tinte carmín viendo al príncipe por el rabillo del ojo hasta que una suave y hermosa voz rompió el silencio…

-Hitoshi me dijo que te gustan los animales del horóscopo mítico

-eh? Ah! Si me gustaron mucho! –decía emocionado

**-**sonríe- y… tienes alguno en especial?

-asiente con una sonrisa- si! Mi animal favorito es el fénix!

De pronto el rubio ve como el pelirrojo se detiene abruptamente asustándolo un poco

-el…fénix?- pregunta lentamente

-haa…este… si! Me gusta mucho el fénix!-exclama nervioso- y a ti Yuriy-kun? También te gusta?

-no…

-eh?

-no me gustan…los fénix son estúpidos - voltea lentamente la cara para ver a Mihaeru con una sonrisa-…los odio…

El pequeño Mihaeru se queda estático al escuchar tales palabras salir de los labios de su príncipe, no podía hablar enserio… ¿o si?... la sonrisa con la que dijo esas palabras tan despreciantes fue tan… fría… jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y a la ves tan llena de desprecio.

Como sea Mihaeru quiso hacer como si ese dialogo nunca hubiera pasado y siguió caminando a lado de su príncipe. Después separaron caminos pues el rubio tenia que ir a su trabajo después de clases en una lujoso y prestigiado edificio en donde se encargaba de limpiar los pasillos y oficinas, no le pagaban mucho pero si lo suficiente para pagar la escuela y cubrir los gastos propios. Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche y una vez que terminó se dispuso a regresar a su "casa" (léase una triste tienda de campaña")

Mientras tanto…

Un par de figuras caminaban por el oscuro bosque para llegar también a su casa

- Hitoshi ya me cansé de tener que salir para poder comer, por que no intentas hacer algo bueno con tu existencia y aprendes a cocinar de una buena vez!

-por supuesto que sé cocinar pero a ti nunca te gusta lo que preparo, siempre te quejas!

-claro que me lo comería con gusto…! Si no confundieras la sal con el azúcar o pusieras vinagre en vez de aceite!

-hoo… ya olvídalo primito, ese fue un accidente- se defendía con ojos de cachorro- además pasó mmm…

- como seis veces!¬¬ casi me matas!

-jaja en serio! – reía con una mano tras la cabeza

-suspira- no tienes remedio, mm? Que es eso?

-que cosa?

Ambos miran a uno de los lados del camino y se topan con cierta tienda de campaña en medio del bosque…

Adentro de la tienda…

Un chico rubio veía exhausto el retrato de su madre…

-mamá, ya llegué, perdón por llegar tan tarde pero hoy tuve mucho trabajo- un par de cascaditas le escurren de los ojos- y todavía tengo que escribir un proyecto para la tarea de mañana…-agacha la cabeza-…rayos… -toma una toalla- pero bueno, orita vengo tengo que ir a lavarme la cara

Y justo cuando asoma la cabeza por fuera de la tienda…

Tres miradas paralizadas se observan fijamente, un ojiartico sorprendido, un ojicafe aguantándose la risa y el pequeño rubio que se había congelado y sentía como su mundo se derrumbaba… de pronto…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- el peliazul explota en una gran carcajada (si! créanlo o no Hitoshi se carcajeó!)

Momentos mas tarde…

Los tres se encontraban alrededor de la mesa de centro de la casa de Yuriy y Hitoshi mientras Mihaeru tenía la cara baja toda roja de pena y el peliazul estaba en una esquina intentando contener la risa

-quieres callarte de una vez?¬¬ - preguntaba el pelirrojo ya fastidiado

-ejem… cof, cof, si perdonen, es que se me hizo muy gracioso verlo salir de una tienda de campaña mas dormido que despierto y con la cara sucia

-y volviendo a ese tema… Mihaeru, que hacías en ese lugar a esta hora? No sabes que es peligroso?- decía el pelirrojo con un tono preocupado

Mihaeru tenía sus lindos ojos vidriosos y estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar

-yo…yo… lo siento…- aprieta sus ojitos y unas lagrimas alcanzan a salir- pero no tengo a donde mas ir! Por favor no me corran! Prometo que trabajaré mas duro y pagaré ese sitio, pero no me echen de aquí!

Los dos solo lo veían sorprendidos por la forma tan desesperada que les suplicaba el pequeño rubio

-ya se me hacia extraño que nos dijeras que vivías por aquí- dice inquisidor el ojicafé- porque todo este terreno y el bosque pertenece a nuestra familia

-yo no lo sabia… por favor… perdón! Les pagaré con lo que sea!

-mmm… con lo que sea eh?- la mentecita pervertida del peliazul comienza a trabajar hasta que siente un golpazo en la cabeza

-maldito hentai!- vuelve con el rubio- Mihaeru sabemos que quieres quedarte ahí, pero no podemos permitirlo, que tal si te ocurriera algo? Dicen que hay un pervertido a parte de mi primo merodeando por ahí

-oye! ¬¬

-en… en serio?- pregunta asustado- no… no importa! Yo puedo cuidarme solo!- se levanta abruptamente pero vuelve a caer sin fuerzas

-ya ves? Estas muy cansado- le repetía con mirada preocupada

En ese momento se escucha un gran estruendo asustando al pequeño mientras que el pelirrojo y el peliazul escuchaban atentamente

-qu...que fue eso?- preguntaba nervioso el rubio

-Yuriy…

-un derrumbe… fue cerca de… oh no!

Los tres salen corriendo de la casa a gran velocidad hacia el lugar donde yacía la tienda de campaña del pequeño Mihaeru… o donde solía estar…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente de terror al ver como su "casa" se hallaba enterrada bajo una enorme cantidad de tierra y lodo

-las lluvias debieron provocar el deslave- susurra el peliazul

-no…no…- las lagrimas comenzaron a empañar los bellos ojos del pequeño- NO!

El rubio corre hacia donde estaba la tienda y comienza a escarbar desesperadamente ensuciándose de tierra por completo

-NO! MAMÁ! MI MAMÁ ESTÁ ALLA ABAJO! MAMÁ! MADREEE!- gritaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas hasta que siente una calida y suave mano sobre su hombro

**-**Mihaeru… detente…

-pero…mi mamá…- lo veía con los ojos llorosos

-vendremos a intentar sacar tus cosas mañana, ahora es muy tarde y tú estas exhausto, te puedes enfermar

Mihaeru siente como un calor sube a sus mejillas, no sabe si es por tener a su príncipe tan cerca de él o por cierta fiebre que lo acosaba últimamente… tal vez eran las dos… cada vez sentía que le quedaban menos fuerzas…

-ven Mihaeru…

Y tomándolo por los hombros los tres regresaron…

Minutos mas tarde…

Un pequeño rubio yacía dormido en un futón con un poco de fiebre mientras cierto chico peliazul lo miraba con ternura y acariciaba suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas del menor

-eres un niño muy bonito… no deberías pasar por estas cosas… pero yo…- se acerca a su rostro- podría ayudarte a superarlo…

Hitoshi comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios alcanzando a sentir el suave aliento del pequeño que pasaba por sus bien delineados labios entreabiertos…

-mamá…

Esto hizo que el peliazul se separara rápidamente para notar como el rubio abría un poco los ojos y comenzaba a hablar quedamente…

**-**mi mamá… mi mamá murió en ese accidente… le dije que tuviera cuidado al manejar en los días lluviosos, yo siempre me ponía nervioso cuando manejaba con mal clima… era buena conductora pero…- una pequeña lagrima asoma- la perdí…. Esa noche yo había estudiado mucho, tenia examen de ingreso a la preparatoria al otro día, me quedé dormido y se me hizo tarde… fue la primera vez que no pude despedirme de ella… fue la única ocasión en que no pude levantarme y antes de salir decirle: "hasta luego"… no sabia que ya no tendría la oportunidad de volver a decírselo…. ahora lo único que tengo son Raul, Rick y Takao… son lo único que me queda en este mundo…no podría soportar perderlos a ellos también… tengo miedo…. Mi abuelo me permitió quedarme con él, pero por desgracia tuvo que irse con su hija porque la casa del abuelo estaba en reparación; mi abuelito me preguntó si podía quedarme con algún amigo mientras tanto y yo le dije que si… pero no era cierto… Rick vive en un departamento muy pequeño, Raul tiene a mucha familia viviendo en su casa y Takao apenas estaba arreglando la suya para la llegada de su padre con su nueva esposa… ellos piensan que aun vivo con mi abuelo; si se llegaran a enterar que estaba viviendo en una tienda de campaña seguro que se enojarían mucho conmigo y me regañarían… me cuidan mucho… -una linda y tenue sonrisa aparece en sus tiernos labios mientras pequeñas gotas recorrían suavemente su rostro morenito hasta caer en la almohada- decidí vivir solo para mantenerme a mi mismo y poder terminar almenos la preparatoria a cualquier costo… mi madre no pudo terminarla y quería que yo lo hiciera… quiero hacerlo… y lo haré… fue una promesa…

De pronto todo quedó en silencio… el pequeño rubio volvió a quedarse dormido… Hitoshi lo veía silencioso con gran ternura en su mirada

- Yuriy… ya puedes salir…

El hermoso pelirrojo sale de entre las sombras de la habitación mientras los rayos de la luna iluminaban su acercamiento deleitando la vista con su perfecta figura…

-para ser tan tierno es muy decidido…- susurra el peliazul con delicadeza- creo que muchos aquí podríamos aprender algo de él…

-tu crees?...- el ojiazul se acerca haciendo una linda sonrisa- Hitoshi… aun queda otra habitación sin usar verdad?

-en que estas pensando Yu-chan?

Yuriy solo atina a sonreír con más ternura

- sabes a lo que nos estaríamos arriesgando si se queda verdad?

-de acuerdo, entonces podrías correrlo mañana en la mañana después de enterarte de la vida que lleva, pobre, te lo imaginas en la calle solo bajo la lluvia o que lo muerda un perro? –comienza el pelirrojo en tono melodramático y muy trágico tipo taranovela-

-ya entendí! Ya entendí! T.T – sonríe- en verdad que sabes como arruinarle la vida a uno, en especial cuando sabes que soy incapaz de hacer eso, pero necesitaremos tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante entendido?

El bello pelirrojo sonríe de nuevo y dando la espalda se acerca a la salida de la habitación abriendo la puerta corrediza de papel

-mm? A donde vas?- pregunta sorprendido

-aun hay algo que hacer

-que? No me digas que…? Pero podrás solo?

El pelirrojo voltea entre la oscuridad quedando de nuevo de frente dejando ver una atractiva y a la vez juguetona y macabra sonrisa mientras algunos gruñidos se escuchaban tras él junto con el brillo de algunos temibles ojos que aparecían a sus espaldas…

- y quien dijo… -su sonrisa aumenta-…que iría solo?

El peliazul cierra los ojos sonriendo con confianza y al abrirlos el misterioso pelirrojo había desaparecido…

La noche transcurrió y la luz de la mañana molestó a cierto lindo niño que aun descansaba en el futón, su rostro comenzó a hacer gestos y sus ojitos empezaron a abrirse lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del día

-pone su brazo en su frente cubriéndose un ojo- mmm… que pasó, donde…donde estoy?- gira la cara un poco para ver la puerta y de repente…

-WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- salta enfucivamente levantándose por completo- ESTO… ESTOY EN LA CASA DE YURIY-KUN!- se pone una mano en el pecho- bien Mihaeru, tranquilo, respira…aah… recuerda que te sentiste mal y Yuriy-kun y Hitoshi te invitaron a su casa porque la mía quedó enterra…

El tiempo se detiene…

-wwwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mamá! El retrato! Tengo que ir por el!

El pequeño rubio abre la puerta hacia el patio con gran velocidad solo para quedar inmóvil al toparse frente a frente con cierto hermoso príncipe de hielo que lo veía con gran sorpresa mientras cargaba una bolsa llena de cosas…

-Yu…Yuriy-kun "nooo! Va a pensar que me quiero ir sin siquiera agradecerle! Mihaeru tonto! Tonto! Tonto!" Yu… Yuriy-kun yo… yo no…

El ojiartico le sonríe mientras levantaba la bolsa

-disculpa, me tome la libertad de ir por todas tus cosas, puedes revisarlas si quieres, espero que no falte nada

Mihaeru no puede evitar sentir gran sorpresa, jamás pensó que le sucedería algo así, ver como el príncipe le dedicaba a él tan linda sonrisa lo hizo sonrojar, además le había prestado una de sus camisas blancas para dormir junto con uno de sus pantalones, todo le quedaba un poco holgado por la diferencia de tamaño; el pequeño comenzó a tartamudear

-tu… tu fuiste a recoger mis cosas?- preguntaba nervioso mientras recibía la bolsa

-asiente con una bella sonrisa- ah! Por cierto…

Mete su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saca el retrato

-ella es tu madre verdad?

-mamá!- el rubio toma la foto y la abraza con fuerza con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos mientras el ojiartico lo veía con ternura

-sabes…? Quería ofrecerte algo…

-eh?- el morenito vuelve la mirada hacia su príncipe aun con los ojos húmedos

-Hitoshi y yo quisiéramos que…

-TE QUEDARAS A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS!- sale el peliazul gritando con dos abanicos y una enorme sonrisota de oreja a oreja asustando al rubio

-déjate de hacer payasadas! . - regañaba el pelirrojo

-o…oigan…que… que fue lo dijeron?- el rostro del rubio no podía procesar lo antes dicho, el pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo y lo repitió…

-Mihaeru… queremos que vivas con nosotros

Mihaeru siente como sus bellos ojos se van humedeciendo y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro

-de…de verdad? En serio!

-con una gran sonrisa- por supuesto

-y dime mi lindo niño- Hitoshi se acerca con una sonrisa juguetona- dime, te gustan las tareas del hogar? Por ejemplo… mmm…cocinar?

-eh? Ah! Claro!

-entonces que esperamos! A comenzar con la mudanza!- el peliazul agarra la bolsa y sube corriendo las escaleras

-me avergüenza que seamos familia- decía el ojiazul con muchas venitas en la cabeza

El pequeño Mihaeru solo atinó a sonreír mientras entre los árboles una figura yacía en las sombras de las ramas tan solo observando…

Cuando por fin subieron al cuarto del segundo piso Yuriy tomó algunas cobijas y comenzó a sacudirlas por fuera de la ventana

-esta habitación nunca se ocupó, por eso está tan empolvada, solo hay que sacudir un poco espero que no te moleste

-niega con la cabeza- no, para nada, estoy muy bien

-sonríe- me da gustó

Mihaeru le regresó la sonrisa con un suave tinte carmín pintando sus mejillas cuando de pronto escucha como la madera del techo comienza a crujir, el rubio se quedó viendo el techo cuando de repente…

CRASSHHHHH!

El techo se desploma cayendo pedazos y levantando mucho polvo justo enfrente del aturdido morenito que sin poder comprender lo que pasa observa como de entre la gran nube de polvo se levanta una figura, una vez que el polvo se dispersa el pequeño rubio se queda estático al ver a la persona que tenia frente a él…

Era un hermoso y atractivo chico bicolor de aspecto rebelde, de cuerpo marcado excelentemente proporcionado, alto y de piel blanca, su cabello alborotado y en dos tonos, en sus mejillas tenia tatuadas unas extrañas marcas azules, vestía una ombliguera negra dejando ver su perfecto abdomen plano, usaba unos pantalones muy holgados verde militar lleno de bolsas y cierres por todas partes, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención a nuestro lindo rubio fueron esos hermosos ojos carmines, eran de un rojo intenso y brillante muy parecidos a los de un…

-YURIY! PREPARATE…!- levanta su rostro con el ceño fruncido mostrando una gran sonrisa sádica llena de odio-TE VOY A LIQUIDAAR!

Mihaeru asustado tiene la mente en blanco y solo ve como el recién llegado se abalanza violentamente sobre su príncipe que solo se encontraba inmóvil esperando con los ojos cerrados y llenos de calma…

-YURIY-KUN CUIDADO!- es el único sonido que la garganta de Mihaeru pudo emitir

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Pero justo antes de que el bicolor lanzara el puñetazo, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con una expresión enojada

-ya deja de MOLESTAAR!

Y esquivando el golpe del bicolor le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo hace estrellarse violentamente en la pared lanzando un gemido y luego caer al piso

-que pasó aquí? Porque tanto escándalo?- Hitoshi sube rápidamente a la habitación

-nada…- el pelirrojo cruza molesto los brazos- es solo que el pajarraco ya regresó

**-**COMO QUE PAJARRACO! REPITELO! – el chico se levantaba furioso después del madrazo que recibió y amenazaba violentamente con el puño

-las veces que quieras… pajarraco... ¬¬- contestaba el ojiazul con simpleza

-oh! Pero si eres tú Kai!- exclamaba el peliazul con una sonrisa- que bueno que nos visitas, ya te extrañábamos

-DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES HITOSHI!- el bicolor gritaba furioso

-suspira- aahh… veo que tu pésimo carácter no ha cambiado en lo absoluto v.v

-es verdad, sigue igual de tonto…- el ojiazul voltea a otro lado

-TU CALLATE!- lo apunta con el dedo- VINE POR LA REVANCHA Y NO PIENSO IRME HASTA TENER UNA PELEA CONTIGO!

-no me interesa… ¬¬

-PERO A MI SI! PREPARATE!

Y justo cuando se volvía a lanzar sobre Yuriy…

-NO! ESPERA POR FAVOR!- el pequeño Mihaeru se avienta tras él pero lo único que logra es caerse encima del bicolor que solo pudo voltear un poco para ver a aquella persona, pronto ambos cayeron al suelo ante las expectantes miradas del pelirrojo y el peliazul, de pronto…

PUMMM!

Una pequeña explosión y una nube roja los envolvió

De inmediato el rubio se levanta abruptamente muy alterado

-LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! PERO POR FAVOR DETENTE!NO LO HAG…!

De repente todo queda en silencio… la mirada de Mihaeru se pierde totalmente al ver como el apuesto chico había desaparecido y sus ropas se hallaban tiradas en el piso, de pronto siente como sus manos sostienen a cierto "ser" pequeño, el rubio comienza a sudar frío lleno de miedo y nerviosismo y lentamente fue subiendo "aquello" que sostenía con fuerza hasta quedar frente a frente… ¡QUE DIABLOS ERA ESO? O.O

Entre sus manos mantenía un hermoso y pequeño pájaro en forma "chibi" de intensas plumas rojas con adorables adornos dorados y siete lindas colitas, tenia sus ojitos en espiral y un chichón en su cabecita por el golpe que se dio al caer, era un verdadero amor//

-oh no!- Hitoshi se lleva una mano a la cara en forma de lamento

-estúpido… ¬¬

-UN PAJARO! ES UN PAJARO!YO NO HICE NADA! YO NO HICE NADA! LO JURO! PERDON! PERDON!- Mihaeru comienza a correr desesperadamente por toda la habitación gritando lo más que podía hasta que un pedazo de madera le cae pesadamente en la cabeza mareándolo por completo y cayendo sin remedio entre los brazos del príncipe pelirrojo y el peliazul entonces…

PUUMMM!

Se escuchan dos suaves explosiones con unas nubes de humo blanco y otro gris. Cuando el rubio abre los ojos ve como en cámara lenta van cayendo fuera de sus ropas un hermosísimo chibi lobito blanco con adornos azules y lindisimos ojitos de cachorro, a su lado un curioso chibi gato de pelo color metal mientras en sus brazos seguía sosteniendo a aquella adorable ave roja aun desmayada…

-que…que… - la mente del rubio estaba en blanco, su cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y sus ojos ahora eran dos mareantes espirales… ¿Qué pasó?... se sintió desmayar…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YUJUUU! AHÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAPITULO! Para los que ya vieron Fruist Básquet como se habrán dado cuenta no quise separarme de la verdadera trama del anime, es que me encanta! o

Para la próxima si me va bien con este fic voy a hacer lo mismo con otro, ya tengo en mente que anime va a seguir, claro! Si les gusta este, y la única forma de averiguarlo es con sus sagrados reviews de cada día! o recuerden que en este fic salen muchos personajes, son doce animales de mi raro horóscopo! Mas aparte los personajes normales, así que pueden salir los que a ustedes les guste.

**Hay nos leemos!**


End file.
